The present invention concerns a bracelet with links made of rigid material on a flexible core. The bracelet is formed of several juxtaposed links made of rigid material, which are threaded onto a flexible core, which gives the bracelet all the flexibility necessary for it to be able to bend. The bracelet can be, for example a watchband with one or two branches, or a conventional bracelet with one branch and parts of a clasp each arranged at one of the ends of the bracelet branch.
The links made of rigid material are used as a rigid decorative part, but also to make the bracelet more resistant and more solid. The rigid material used must thus be chosen from a type suited to skin, i.e. anallergic, and highly resistant to abrasion.
Bracelets comprising rigid links mounted on a central core provided with articulation portions have already been disclosed in several documents of the prior art. EP Patent No. 0 030 705, which discloses a hinged bracelet can be cited in this regard. The bracelet is formed of a chain of rigid elements of substantially parallelepiped shape which each have two transverse projecting portions each made on two opposite faces. These projecting portions of each element have a straight L shaped section having a different orientation on each face to allow the elements to grip on one after the other in order to form a chain. The rigid elements are covered with rigid links in the shape of a frame to keep the rigid elements assembled. The bracelet is jointed at the projecting portions of the rigid elements.
One drawback of such a hinged bracelet, disclosed in EP Patent No. 0 030 705, is that it is formed of rigid inner elements. This requires a particular configuration of the elements with their projecting portions in order to allow the bracelet to be jointed. Consequently, the thickness of the bracelet is very large, since the inner elements have to be relatively thick with their projecting portions in order to form a chain of elements and enable the bracelet to be jointed.
CH Patent No. 365 242 discloses a bracelet with jointed elements. This bracelet is formed of a series of rigid plates with rounded opposite edges, which are hooked on one after the other, and rigid rings engaged on the series of hooked plates. These rings keep the plates hooked on while allowing the bracelet to be jointed at the rounded edges of the plates.
As for the preceding document, one drawback of such a bracelet, disclosed in CH Patent No. 365 242, is that the thickness of the rigid inner plates has to be large in order to make a jointed bracelet.
DE Patent No. 1 081 260 discloses a jointed bracelet that is formed of tubular elements, forming links, disposed on a core formed of hook elements assembled one after the other. The length of the bracelet can be adjusted by unhooking some of the hook elements once the links covering them have been removed. However, for the hook elements, which are rigid elements, to be able to be kept hooked on one after the other, a part or pin has to be provided at each hooking portion to complete the space of the inner width of each link that covers them.
Even if the bracelet can have a smaller thickness than that of the documents described hereinbefore, a part has to be added to complete each rigid hook element assembled inside the links covering them in order to hold them. This constitutes a major drawback, since the length of the bracelet cannot be easily adjusted given that several parts have to be placed in combination with the hook elements.
In order to reduce the thickness of the bracelet while ensuring proper flexibility of the bracelet without jointed elements, FR Patent No. 2 625 879 discloses a bracelet having a flexible core. This flexible core is in the form of a strip onto which rings of rigid material are placed.
However, one drawback of such a bracelet with a flexible core is that it is difficult to fit the size of the bracelet to the wrist of the person wearing it. To be able to reduce the size at a desired dimension, it is necessary to go to a specialized shop, since one or several rings have to be removed and the flexible core has to be cut and linked to another end piece.
Another drawback of such a bracelet with a flexible core is that once the flexible core has been cut to fit the size of the bracelet to the person wearing the bracelet, it is no longer possible to enlarge its size for another person wearing the bracelet.